


Insecurities and First Times

by RhianneHope



Series: Not Perfect Descendants [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Carlos and Jane are the only one's who haven't you know in their group, with bullies and past problems will the couple talk about it or finally give into the physical temptation?
Relationships: Ben/Jane (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Jane (Disney Descendants), Evie & Jane (Disney: Descendants), Jane & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jane/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Li Lonnie
Series: Not Perfect Descendants [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478156
Kudos: 9





	Insecurities and First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovely readers and followers, I need opinions on this one I wrote it a little while ago and I'm having an upload weekend! Comment any new ideas! Who wants to see a 2nd chapter??!!

It was an average day for Jane, only she had a plan up her sleeve. First was asking Lonnie, Evie and Mal for their help and advice. She’d already bought a little blue lacy set that didn’t make her look like a slut but was revealing enough to show off skin, she needed another opinion before she did anything she could regret. Nothing she didn’t want was going to happen to her this time, she loved Carlos but her trust around sex was limited. Her and Carlos were a year younger than their friends so they did things a little slower, picking up the pace in their growing relationship since Jane’s changes that Mal had used magic for, and Evie taste for fashion still in her blue but a little darker and with no more pink bows. They’d all taken her shopping just the day before. She’d run from classes after a group of girls asked Carlos why he was still in a relationship with the likes of ‘her’ when they hadn’t even had sex. That she wasn’t shy but frigid and wouldn’t put out like they would.  
Preying on her insecurities made her rush to gather her things and stand, watching all eyes fall on her as he’d rolled his eyes and told them it was none of their business and they were incredibly happy after she’d run out, the girl running into her literally as them and the guys walked through the door.  
‘Hey J...’  
Watching her run past and Carlos attempt to follow before Jay caught his sleeve, nodding to Lonnie who followed behind their pseudo younger sister, Evie and Mal hot on her tail.  
‘Let them work their magic while you tell us what’s going on’  
Evie catching Jane’s arm as she pulled the tearful girl to a stop in the girls corridor, all freezing as Jane swiped under her eyes, fixing her running eyeliner and mascara before plastering on a smile that couldn’t be more fake. The girls knew most of her low points and insecurities but didn’t need to know the deeper stuff she’d hidden about being intimate with someone that she actually chose.  
‘Hey girls, what can I help you with? I’m a little busy can it wait?’  
Looking at one another with a raised eyebrow before they turned back to Jane, giving Evie the opportunity to speak as Lonnie linked her arm through Mal’s.  
‘Janey, look at me’  
Keeping her eyes downcast to shield her embarrassment until Evie pulled her arm gently leading her to their room, sitting down on her bed and pulling Jane to sit next to her, Mal mirroring her actions with Lonnie.  
‘Jane you are going to tell us what happened or we’ll make you go back to class’  
Watching the horror fall upon the young girl’s face, her hands trembling as she ran them through her curls, teeth gnawing at her lips.  
‘The girls in class told Carlos I wouldn’t put out’ she muttered loud enough for the three to hear in the silence of the room before Jane burst into tears, Evie pulling her close as the girl covered her favourite blouse in black eyeliner and mascara all she could think was about the bubbling rage in her chest, they all knew Jane’s secret about her past, having her first time ripped from her clutches and they’d mentioned it to their respective partners, Lonnie remembered Jay’s pure rage over the situation and his mumbling insults. He’d hugged Jane close the next morning when it was the two of them outside her class and told her how much of a good big brother, he would be to her from now on and for a long time, she’d cried and they’d linked arms and headed into the lesson. Her unsteady legs meaning she’d heavily leaned on Jay. Ben had been worse he’d gone to find Jane at her dorm that night leaving Mal half dressed in his and pounded on the door until the girl appeared in her shorts and Carlos’ shirt , saying nothing as he wrapped her in a bear hug pleading for the guy’s name so he could banish him while Jane stained his white t-shirt with her tears. Doug had however been the worst. When Evie told him with blue tear marks decorating her cheeks he’d smashed his phone against the wall and punched it so many times she had to call Jay from his room to come and help. Doug had been the closest to Jane especially when they were young, he had to stay at the school most summers since the dwarfs worked so much. He’d taught Jane so much as their friendship blossomed he couldn’t help the guilt as he broke down in Evie’s arms hating that he couldn’t do the one thing he’d always promised to his baby sister. To protect her.  
Ben, Doug and Jay were all watching Carlos angrily mutter under his breath with a pink hue decorating his cheeks. All three looking at one another before Jay stood up and caught Carlos’ shoulders, halting his pacing.  
‘Dude, talk to us. What happened and why is J so upset?’  
Shaking his head Carlos mumbled under his breath, all three guys just looking at each other as Jay shook Carlos’ shoulders to get him to repeat himself.  
‘Louder this time buddy, we can only help if you talk.’  
Shaking his head he managed to shake off Jay’s looser grip and continued his pacing, he had to find Jane he knew she had problems with sex in the past but he didn’t know the details and everyone else seemed to, he was going to make her talk about it today. Storming past his friends and pounding on Jane’s door, getting no answer he headed to Mal and Evie’s. Pounding down the door until Evie appeared.  
‘Hey Lil C’  
‘Is Jane here? We need to talk’  
Looking at the younger girl who was still softly sobbing she shook her head, letting Mal wrap her arms around the younger girl as Lonnie held her hand.  
‘C, now really isn’t a good time and Jay is walking around for you because apparently you ran from the guys’  
‘Eves I really don’t wanna talk to the guys about this, its embarrassing’  
‘Carlos look at me. Don’t you dare, we are your family and you are basically the younger brother of us all it’s our job to teach you all the awkward stuff like girls and sex’  
His face flushing when she mentioned it knowing exactly what was going on  
‘Oh My God. That’s what all this is about? C it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We all have already but you haven’t meaning this is why Jane’s so upset’  
He hated when Evie connected the dots fast because soon she’d know and tell the other two.  
‘Evie. Please do not make me talk to any of you guys about this I just need to talk to Jane.’  
‘No Carlos Marc De Vil. Clearly something is going on and Jay’s your big brother, the guys see you that way or at least Doug does. Please’  
‘Evie please just let me see her for myself some girls were being stupid in class and said things’  
Opening the door a little more Evie allowed Carlos to peek through, seeing Jane watching him he signed something to her waiting for her to sign it back before turning and walking into the guys who pulled him to the tourney field and sat him on the bleachers. Simply waiting for one of them to begin interrogating him.  
‘What the actual hell is going on?’  
Jay was first to start then, sighing and burying his hands in his arms with a loud groan of protest. Ignoring the men around him until someone’s phone pinged.  
‘Shit’ he cursed under his breath as Doug read the text with a raised eyebrow before handing his phone to Ben, letting the king read it and Jay read it over his shoulder, watching Jay’s smirk grow increasingly bigger Carlos buried his head once again in a futile attempt to save himself the embarrassment.  
‘Hey C’ Jay called with that teasing tone Carlos knew would only result in him blushing  
‘Carlossss’ he sang as the younger dared lift his head slightly  
‘Do we need to have a conversation. E seems to think so’  
‘No we don’t however she needs to keep her large mouth shut and give me back my girlfriend. We need to have a conversation’ he muttered mainly to himself before standing up and straightening his black and white blazer, running a gloved hand through his hair he squared his shoulders and headed back for the girls dorms.  
‘Should we stop him’ two of the three questioned, Jay shook his head with a large grin  
‘No way I think we should follow and see how this goes. Evie is gonna to kill him and Mal’s gonna rip him to shreds. That’s before Lon even gets to him.’  
All three following while the girls fixed Jane’s make-up in her room, she’d finally spilled what the girls had said in their last class before the weekend so the girls had talked her through a lot and left her in Evie’s capable hands to get ready, curling her hair so it was a little more relaxed as Evie coated her lips in a red gloss and shoved Jane into the bathroom to try on her little gift for Carlos, explaining how she picked the other girls lingerie for their first time’s. She knew this wasn’t Jane’s first time. That had been ripped from her by one of the closest people to her, but if it killed Evie, she would give Jane that experience that she had with their other two closest girlfriends. Listening to a soft knock on the door followed by Carlos’ voice.  
‘J, baby please can we talk? I just wanna know you’re okay’  
Jane walking out of her bathroom with a robe on as she headed towards the door, cracking it an inch so she could see him but he couldn’t see her.  
‘Car please just give me another fifteen minutes and go grab an overnight bag from your room we’ll talk afterwards I swear’  
Nodding he gently caught her chin and pressed their lips together, disappearing back down the corridor as Jane turned back to Evie the older teen couldn’t believe who she was looking at, Jane wore her little black heels Evie had told her were essential to a woman’s wardrobe, a black silk kimono and undoing it Evie couldn’t help the smirk adorning her features, pride seeping from her body. She knew Jane had gone on her own shopping and had made a wise purchase decision. Texting the two other girls who were next door as Jane hesitantly showed Evie the underwear she bought as a surprise. It was a matching bra and booty shorts set in Egyptian blue covered in lace, it exposed a perfect amount of skin but was underwear she could walk around in without feeling too uncomfortable. Knowing Evie had texted the other girls she allowed herself to grab a black Kohl and lined her eyes with a small wing on either side. She hoped Carlos would like it. Almost as if Evie read her mind she stood behind the girl she looked at as a little sister and wrapped her arms around her. Dropping a kiss to the crown of her head.  
‘You look perfect, he loves you and this will be everything you’ve ever wanted and more. But you know that it’ll hurt a little so you need to trust him. To talk soon, and tell him if it hurts too much okay? Jane please promise me that.’  
Nodding she felt Evie’s protective grip tighten in her hug and Jane relaxed a little, she was in good hands with her girls, the guys and her loving boyfriend. The door slamming open as Lonnie and Mal tumbled into the room, their eyes widening at Jane sitting at Evie’s vanity with the eyeliner in her slightly shaking hands.  
‘Woah’  
‘I know’  
‘Jane you look...’  
‘Breathtaking’ a new voice interrupted as Carlos leaned against the frame. All the girls nodding as they took their leave, running into their partners in the corridor as Carlos pulled himself from the door frame and shut the door, all hearing the bolt before they turned down the corridor, girls giggling to themselves and guys deciding to interrogate Carlos later.  
Jane turned to face Carlos as she pulled away the black kimono and walked slightly self-conscious towards him, flicking a hair from her face as she stopped, taking his chin in her hand she pressed their lips together, taking control to push him onto her bed and crawl to lay next to him, toeing out of her heels as she chased his lips, their tongues tangled.


End file.
